September 2009 Lists (TCG)
The following are the September 2009 Forbidden and Limited Lists for the TCG in effect since September 1, 2009. Full Lists Forbidden ; Monster Cards * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Cyber Jar * Cyber-Stein * Dark Magician of Chaos * Dark Strike Fighter * Destiny HERO - Disk Commander * Fiber Jar * Magical Scientist * Magician of Faith * Makyura the Destructor * Sinister Serpent * Thousand-Eyes Restrict * Tribe-Infecting Virus * Tsukuyomi * Victory Dragon * Witch of the Black Forest * Yata-Garasu ; Spell Cards * Butterfly Dagger - Elma * Card of Safe Return * Change of Heart * Confiscation * Dark Hole * Delinquent Duo * Dimension Fusion * Graceful Charity * Harpie's Feather Duster * Last Will * Monster Reborn * Metamorphosis * Mirage of Nightmare * Painful Choice * Pot of Greed * Premature Burial * Raigeki * Snatch Steal * The Forceful Sentry ; Trap Cards * Crush Card Virus * Exchange of the Spirit * Imperial Order * Last Turn * Ring of Destruction * Time Seal Limited ; Monster Cards * Black Rose Dragon * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind * Card Trooper * Cyber Dragon * Dandylion * Dark Armed Dragon * Demise, King of Armageddon * Elemental HERO Stratos * Exodia the Forbidden One * Gladiator Beast Bestiari * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Goyo Guardian * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * Marshmallon * Mind Master * Morphing Jar * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Night Assailant * Plaguespreader Zombie * Rescue Cat * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Right Leg of the Forbidden One * Sangan * Snipe Hunter * Spirit Reaper * Summoner Monk * Treeborn Frog ; Spell Cards * Advanced Ritual Art * Brain Control * Card Destruction * Cold Wave * Emergency Teleport * Future Fusion * Giant Trunade * Heavy Storm * Level Limit - Area B * Limiter Removal * Megamorph * Mind Control * Monster Gate * Mystical Space Typhoon * One for One * Overload Fusion * Reasoning * Reinforcement of the Army * Scapegoat * Smashing Ground * Swords of Revealing Light * United We Stand ; Trap Cards * Call of the Haunted * Ceasefire * Gravity Bind * Magic Cylinder * Mirror Force * Ojama Trio * Return from the Different Dimension * Solemn Judgment * The Transmigration Prophecy * Torrential Tribute * Trap Dustshoot * Wall of Revealing Light Semi-Limited ; Monster Cards * Chaos Sorcerer * Destiny Hero - Malicious * Goblin Zombie * Judgment Dragon * Lonefire Blossom * Mask of Darkness * Mezuki * Necroface ; Spell Cards * Allure of Darkness * Chain Strike * Foolish Burial * Gold Sarcophagus * Magical Stone Excavation ; Trap Cards * Bottomless Trap Hole * Mind Crush * Ultimate Offering Unlimited ; Monster Cards * Breaker the Magical Warrior * D.D. Warrior Lady * Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest * Raiza the Storm Monarch ; Spell Cards * Destiny Draw * Fissure Changes References Category:Forbidden & Limited Lists